


安眠书店

by vanubose



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanubose/pseuds/vanubose





	安眠书店

这间二层楼高的书店并不是在市区中心，它没有惊人的建筑造型，是一间私人店铺。  
店门口只有一扇圆形的小拱门和橱窗，白色的木头橱窗上方有个蓝色的遮阳棚，让书店看上去不那么首尔。  
推开书店的玻璃门，门上风铃作响。  
金容仙揹着帆布包回头朝着店内的姐姐挥挥手。

在书店工作的时间从毕业至此大概也过了半年，书店的薪水并不优渥，但是金容仙很喜欢这样子书香氛围，她觉得人生中至少要拥有过这么一段经验。  
中午十二点正好是换班的时间，金容仙的套房距离书店脚程不远。  
休息时间时长四个钟头，她通常会回到自己的小房间写些兼职工作的手稿或是陪伴两只家猫。  
带着午餐回到家时，家里两个小傢伙已经待在门边，金容仙开门时四个小眼珠子圆滚滚地望着她。  
金容仙在厨房准备猫粮时放在桌面上的手机响了讯息提示声。  
文星伊说她的班机误时了。  
金容仙没有太在意，就发了几句合时宜安慰的话。  
文星伊到日本出差将近两个月，最近又被调职到距离韩国更远一些的台湾，在异地工作能获得更好职位以及利益回馈，金容仙也同意了。  
她明白远距离会对感情造成的损耗，而她明白也信任文星伊。

金容仙总喜欢把家里弄得明明亮亮，她习惯把客厅落地帘拉开，让家里和阳光接触，小傢伙们吧唧吧唧的窝在门边吃饭。  
叮叮叮。  
两猫一奴三双眼睛同时看向突然响起的对讲机。  
金容仙先是疑惑后接起了电话，是大楼的管理员伯伯。  
“金小姐，这边有位文小姐找您。”  
文小姐。  
金容仙的第一反应是文星伊，但肯定不可能是这位人在机场的文小姐，随后便想起书店的姐姐也是姓文。  
那是什么重要到找到家里来的事情？  
金容仙顿了顿，也不敢让文姐姐多等，“我马上下去。”

匆匆地出了电梯，眼神扫视了空荡荡的大厅才发现书店的姐姐根本没有出现。  
金容仙和管理员相视，管理员抬手往左侧的交谊厅指了指。  
那个人回头看了她一眼。  
把金容仙从疑惑到惊讶的神情尽收眼底。  
文星伊提着行李缓步走向自己呆滞的女朋友，满脸笑容。

进电梯后，金容仙才真正反应了过来。  
“妳为什么在这？”  
“不是要去台湾吗？”  
“是呀后天。”  
金容仙突然觉得周遭的一切好像都是梦境，会不会她打开家门，小傢伙们就消失不见了。  
然而并不，铁门被推开的瞬间，一只微胖的小橘猫蹲在门边守着，文星伊蹲下身揉揉牠的小脑袋，“炒年糕，好久不见，是不是想干妈了？”  
家里另一只银渐层也屁颠屁颠跑来，围着文星伊的裤脚闻。  
看着在门前撸猫的人，有多久没有看过这个画面。  
上一次和文星伊见面都是她去日本之前了。  
明明刚刚才和这个人用手机聊着天，她说她的班机误点了她怎么就没发现呢。  
金容仙突然有些鼻酸。

小套房的客厅是开放式的，当初文星伊帮她在空间里摆了个中岛吧檯，左边是料理台右边到底是电视墙，让金容仙能在这个工作吃饭和追剧。  
而现在金容仙坐在那里盯着文星伊看。  
两个小傢伙转够了就跑了，她这才发觉金容仙安静得不对劲。  
文星伊嘴角扬起一丝不易察觉的笑，随后走进厕所洗手。  
顺着她的身影，金容仙看向她的背影问道，“妳后天走吗？”  
“对。”

文星伊灰色的西装外套里头穿的是一件白色T恤，脱下外套的她没有刚才看上去强势。  
“容。”  
金容仙坐在她的电脑前，只是撑着侧脸，“嗯？”  
文星伊走到她面前，拥抱扎实得像是要把对方按进身体。  
彼此身上依然是熟悉的味道，她把下巴轻轻地搁在她肩上，“我好想妳。”  
“...我也是。”金容仙缓地抬起双手，拉住文星伊的衣襬，声音闷闷的。  
文星伊拉开和金容仙的距离，“不开心呀？”  
“没有，就只是...没想到。”  
“那妳没想到的可多了。”文星伊的语速很慢，一边说着一边靠近对方。  
最后一个音节落下的瞬间她亲吻了金容仙。  
文星伊给的亲吻很温柔，分寸得当的带领着对方，她能感受到衣服的下襬被拉得更紧，她能感受到金容仙被动的回应。

“我好想妳。”文星伊又说了一次。  
眼前那人的眸子似乎盖上了一层霜，金容仙不是没听出她语气上的变化，那变得低哑、粗糙的声线似乎一下一下地挑逗着她的心跳。  
她能感觉一股酥麻从腰脊往脑袋攀升。  
“我好想要妳。”  
文星伊再次的覆诵无疑成为摧毁金容仙理智的最后一句话。  
她回想起上一次和文星伊做爱时，她就坐在文星伊后方的料理台上。  
金容仙觉得自己全身上下的细胞都属于文星伊，只要对方一眼就能有反应。  
她坠入她眼里的深渊，张着嘴唇吐出不轻不重的喘息声。  
“十二点四十分。”文星伊拿下手腕上的錶，“我们还有三个小时。”

也许是太久没有和爱人肢体接触，文星伊的手指在触碰到金容仙的时候，隔着底裤就能感受到温热。  
“容，妳湿了。”  
对方毫不掩饰的话语让金容仙无措的扭动着身体，她不愿承认自己的身体一点也不像自己，却又庆幸那个人是文星伊。  
她清楚的知道金容仙的敏感点，仅仅是隔着底裤的试探就让她想投降。  
手指调皮的在入口游移，“要进去吗？”  
文星伊低哑的声线犹如穿透了她的身体，金容仙难耐的表情，额头出了一层薄汗，“为什么问我...”  
“妳明明知道...啊...”在金容仙艰难的拼凑出一句话后，文星伊随着她的语速进入了她的身体。  
被退下的内裤挂在膝盖处，文星伊顺着金容仙的腿把它完全退下。  
她亲了亲她的嘴，“容仙，腿打开点。”  
“做什么...？”她一边询问着文星伊，一边微幅的张开大腿。  
文星伊的一举一动，金容仙都能在她体内感受到。  
她看见对方弯下身子在自己腿间，金容仙还没有时间害羞身体便先传达了文星伊给的欢愉。

她太想念金容仙了。  
文星伊思考着，要如何才能在见到面之后打消这个念头。  
但仅仅是金容仙盯着她看，她便抑制不住地想要她。  
在见到面的半小时内连前戏都没有做足，她光是用嘴就让她到了一次。  
文星伊搂着金容仙，她明白在椅子上高潮后的不舒适感，“我们去床上。”  
金容仙抓着棉被侧躺在床上，文星伊到窗边放下了窗帘，转身的那一瞬间金容仙笑了笑。  
“文星伊，妳好好看。”  
被称赞的人扯起左边嘴角，她跳上床撑在金容仙身上，一手拉开遮掩身体的棉被。  
她们隔着房门都能听见两只猫在门外叫着，两人相视后并没有理会门外的小傢伙们。  
文星伊开始一吋一吋在金容仙肌肤上落下印记。  
亲吻她的颈间时她会配合的别过头，亲吻她的腰窝时她会拱起腰身。  
她含住金容仙的耳朵，舌尖描绘着她的耳廓，声音轻轻地打在敏感的皮肤上。  
“一会儿，不要输给女儿们。”  
文星伊顺着金容仙的动作把衣服有序的脱下，指节细长的手指轻抚金容仙细緻的肌肤，文星伊的手变得很温热，触及之处都犹如着了火。  
每一下或轻或重的挑逗，对方隐忍的表情和从她唇齿间逃出的一丝呻吟。  
她喜欢听金容仙因为敏感而发出的喘息声。  
“叫出来，别忍着。”  
文星伊亲亲她的嘴，扶着金容仙的侧颊，“我喜欢妳的声音。”  
通常她们做爱时不太说话，她明白金容仙很容易害羞，她必须有方法并且耐心的带领她，然后把对方交付给她的信任，化做一点一点的爱回报她。  
细碎的吻落在金容仙的大腿上，文星伊几乎是温柔地亲吻她身上每一个部分。  
她喜欢和她十指交扣，一手从侧边扶着她的胸，亲吻顶端的小点。  
文星伊的每一次都能得到金容仙的反馈，对方的双颊因为情慾变得绯红，呼吸因为触碰变得急促。  
“嗯......”金容仙不可抑制的仰起头，“文星伊...”  
被喊名字的人停下动作，望着对方微开的唇齿开合着。  
“给我...”  
这两个字如同按下了慾望的开关，文星伊从指尖开始完全的没入那处温润，被金容仙的体温包覆。  
那处柔软的像是包裹糖浆的棉花。  
文星伊很缓地每进出一次，就看看金容仙的表情。  
“快一点...”

直到金容仙高潮为止，文星伊依然把手放在体内，她能感受到那温润之处一颤一颤的收缩。  
在文星伊怀里，金容仙脑子空白得无法思考。  
她知道文星伊会抱着她，会亲吻她。  
高潮过后的身体已经没有电了，连说话的力气都没有。  
闭上眼就开始充电。  
文星伊躺到金容仙一侧，距离四点还有一个多钟头能睡，她垂眼盯着金容仙阖上的双眼，睫毛根部好像还带着泪珠。  
“我爱妳。”

三点半时，文星伊下了床。  
转动卧室的门把，她轻声地走出房间，客厅里两个小毛球已经安静地在睡觉。  
她走向落在客厅地板上的裤子，把它们捡了起来。

金容仙回到书店时是三点五十八分，她揹着一样的帆布包脚步很匆忙。  
穿上工作围裙，金容仙工作时精神还是很好的。  
这间书店不算小，走道上有着足够的空间通过，推车上约莫有二十来本书要上架，她踩在工作梯上就能看见文星伊坐在书店一角看书。  
金容仙被喊去结帐支援的时候，文星伊会抬头看看她。  
两人若是对到眼，文星伊会朝她笑一笑。  
她想起两人最初就是在书店里相遇，对这样的情境似乎陌生又熟悉。

工作的离峰时段，金容仙正从仓库旁搬着书籍要放到推车上。  
她放眼望去，文星伊好像看完书了，她没有坐在那个定位。  
弯腰时，她感觉自己的后腰隐约传来的痠痛感，不适的让她蹙起眉头。  
看着还有满地的工作，她不禁为自己的腰担心了一下。  
“我来搬吧。”  
她闻言转头，文星伊接着说，“妳告诉我放哪儿去。”  
金容仙看着文星伊又生不起气，抬手捶了罪魁祸首一拳，“都是妳。”

不得不说和情人一起工作是开心的，有文星伊赔罪金容仙鲜少再被腰疼吸引注意力。  
文星伊在店里待到打烊才和金容仙一起离开。  
晚上十点多的街道，因为属于住宅区所以早就安安静静。  
“文星伊。”  
“背我到前面路口。”  
文星伊停下脚步转头看着提出请求的人，没有马上回覆她。  
“不乐意哦？”  
“乐意啊。”她绕到金容仙面前蹲下身。  
金容仙站在她身后，望着那个比自己单薄的身子。  
嘆了口气，走过去牵起文星伊的手。  
她没有真的让文星伊背她。  
迎面而来有些许凉风，金容仙很喜欢在这种氛围下和文星伊在街上牵手。  
“妳就怎么是个攻呢。”


End file.
